


Biggest Fan

by Jacthine



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Yandere!Oikawa, i love iwa but he needs pain, stalker!Oikawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 01:59:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7782469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacthine/pseuds/Jacthine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>in case u couldnt tell the bolded are texts and messages from oikawa and the italicized is iwas messages.. want to see more yandere oikawa along with other haikyuu characters??? Suggest who and what i should do next!!</p></blockquote>





	Biggest Fan

It started innocently enough.

It was raining and he forgot his umbrella because his roommate had insisted that the weather forecast was wrong. Iwaizumi came out of work to nothing short of a storm, cursing as he used his briefcase as a makeshift cover. Running to the bus stop was a mistake in itself, the drops of rain pelting him and effectively soaking him to the bone. Standing under the awning of the bus stop, mood low and more than pissed, the sight of an umbrella being offered to him had made Iwaizumi pause. Looking up from his ruined suit revealed another man, smile odd and hair somehow looking messily perfect even in the raging weather that night, hand outstretched with an umbrella in it. Iwaizumi was about to bark, to lash out at the stranger for no other reason than to ease his anger, but the man beat him to it.

“Buses are cancelled. Here. Take this. I’m getting picked up anyway.”

That made the angry words die in his throat, looking down at the umbrella with a softer expression and missing the stranger’s own. Tentatively, Iwaizumi had taken the umbrella and with a quick thank you was off running again.

It was that night that he noticed the umbrella had a number on it along with a name scribbled next to a heart. The sight had made Iwaizumi blush and he quickly forced both the reaction and umbrella far within his closet.

Innocent flirting. That’s all it was. All it was supposed to be.

* * *

 A week later, a bouquet was sent to his office. It was safe to say that Iwaizumi was rightfully surprised, taking the flowers uneasily as his co-workers whistled and jeered around him, questions of the sender being brushed off when his boss caught them slacking off. It was in the safety of his office that Iwaizumi finally opened the card that had come with it. Inside was a small note.

**Why didn’t you text me????? Here’s my number again in case it rubbed off!**

Signed with a name, a number, and a little scribbled heart.

Iwaizumi felt a twisting in his stomach as he went home and placed the flowers in a vase, note tucked into his back pocket and burning a home through the fabric the more he thought about it. His phone lay untouched that night, note forgotten, and windows locked tight.

Turns out that it didn’t matter in the end. Not twenty four hours after the flower incident Iwaizumi got a text. An unnamed ID, one that wasn’t even traceable, the vibrations of the notification making his heart drop. Opening it up was something he didn’t want to do, didn’t even want to touch the phone, not after the feeling of being watched weighed so heavily upon his neck, but soon enough one buzz turned into two, and two to three, the notifications building like a wall Iwaizumi had no choice but to run into at full force. Lunch break was filled with anxiety as he read the messages.

**I got your number, no need to worry ;P**

**Iwa-chan, answer meeeeee!!**

**:(**

**> :(((((((**

**Answer me, Iwa-chan.**

The last text had no words, nothing, but instead little, grayed out box contained in the messaging bubble showed that the stranger had sent a photo. Iwaizumi knew it was dumb to open it, knew he should’ve just shown the texts to someone, to the fucking police even. Even as this ran through his head his thumb pressed the icon to see just what the man had sent him, leaving behind a print. He was sweating. Nervous. Sick.

On the screen was his own apartment building partially covered by a man smiling at the camera, giving a peace sign as if it were a normal photo. Iwaizumi dropped his phone, hand going to his mouth in case the bile he tasted stayed in his mouth. His palm was slick with sweat, shaky as he slowly removed it in favor of snatching up his phone the moment the vibration went off once more. He couldn’t believe what was happening, what had happened to him. This was something straight out of a horror movie and Iwaizumi was the main character.

Trembling alone in his office, he read the last text of the night.

**You have a nice place, Iwa-chan! And I see you have the cutest dog! He sure does bark a lot though. Would be annoying for when we move in together. But no worries!!! He’s already taken care of!**

Attached was a picture. Iwaizumi had felt the sting of tears behind his eyes and the acidic taste of vomit as he opened it. He stared at a picture of his dog mutilated beyond recognition, the same smiling man posing in front, Iwaizumi let out a wet sob. He fell to his knees, dropping his phone and ignoring it in favor of crying into his hands. The wall in front of him had shattered, but crushed him in the end, and there was no escaping.

* * *

  **I’m taking you out again tonight <3 Be ready around 6!! I have something to take care of beforehand!**

_Okay_

Iwaizumi typed without thought, without reason, expression nothing but a blank slate. Three months after this all started and he’d learned well. Oikawa had taught him well after the last incident. Apparently, applying for a new job after being forced to quit his old one was against his rules. The punishment hadn’t been so bad. Not like when it had first began, but Iwaizumi was left with bandages wrapped around his thighs to cover the cuts Oikawa had put there.

Iwaizumi glanced down, staring at the stark white wrap. He’d need to change them soon. Oikawa didn’t like it when he let them become infected. Oikawa wouldn’t let him die. Grip tightening on his phone, Iwaizumi stood with a wince, heading to their bedroom and ignoring the cold breeze travelling throughout the house. Rule number 3, no clothes when he’s at home. Iwaizumi hated that rule the most.

Sitting down carefully as to not disturb his cuts too much, Iwaizumi took the first aid kit from the dresser as his phone rang again. He checked it quickly. Rule number ten, never ignore his texts and calls.

**I got my hands a little dirty again :P Do we still have bleach???**

They did. Iwaizumi was caught trying to drink it five weeks ago. That week, his sister had ‘fallen down the stairs’ and broken a leg. There was no more attempts.

_Yes. We do. Do you need anything else?_

**All I need is my sweet, beautiful Iwa-chan to greet me when I get home!!**

Rule number seven. Always greet Oikawa at the door.

_I will._

Iwaizumi paused, the need to throw up forced away. He’d gotten used to it.

_I love you._

Iwaizumi put his phone down, unwrapped his bandages, and cleaned the cuts. He blinked, the pain nothing as he witnessed once more what Oikawa had done to him. Deep enough to scar, scabbed over and ugly, yet the other would do nothing but kiss it and call it beautiful and repeat the very words he had carved into his thigh.

**I love you**

**Author's Note:**

> in case u couldnt tell the bolded are texts and messages from oikawa and the italicized is iwas messages.. want to see more yandere oikawa along with other haikyuu characters??? Suggest who and what i should do next!!


End file.
